Cold Bed
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: ImaginePrompt : Imagine Personne A (Sanji) de ton paring est vraiment attaché par la chaleur de Personne B (Zoro) qui réchauffe le lit quand ils s'endorment / se câlinent alors quand Personne B revient chez eux après un voyage, Personne A lui crie dessus parce que le lit était froid.


**Salut ! Petit OS pour vous :p Merci à Agathe de l'avoir corrigé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cold Bed**

Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold.

Imagine Personne A de ton paring qui est vraiment attachée à la chaleur de Personne B qui réchauffe le lit quand ils s'endorment / se câlinent. Alors quand Personne B revient chez eux après un voyage, Personne A lui crie dessus parce que le lit était froid.

« Je rentre cette après-midi, je t'aime. » Un message de Zoro venait d'arriver sur son téléphone.

« Ce con rentrait enfin après deux semaines de voyage d'affaire. Il va en prendre plein la tronche pour m'avoir laissé... »

Voilà les pensées de Sanji en cet instant. Il rumina jusqu'au retour de son amant, qui lui était impatient de rentrer. Plus pour longtemps… Dès la porte fut franchie, le blond évacua sa colère sur le fautif, balançant toutes sortes d'accusations. Zoro, ne comprenant rien à la colère du Cook, l'attrapa puis l'embrassa afin de le calmer et de l'arrêter.

« – Bon, déjà tu vas te calmer, je comprends rien à ton baratin mais d'abord salut !

– Salut… Répondit Sanji, bougon, dans les bras d'un Zoro un poil agacé.

– Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a eu quoi pour que tu sois aussi chiant ? »

Chiant… Chiant ?! Lui chiant ?! Non mais c'était se foutre du monde !

« – Moi chiant ?! Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son amant. Tu me laisses 15 jours tout seul et c'est moi qui suis chiant ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Zoro hallucina. Il l'avait laissé tout seul ? Il lui avait demandé si ça ne le gênait pas et il avait été d'accord ! Ce blond bipolaire…

– Hey ! Je t'ai demandé avant si tu voulais bien et tu as pas dit « non », ça avait pas l'air de te déranger, alors viens pas me faire une crise ! S'énerva franchement Zoro.

Sanji rougit, coupable, mais n'en démordit pas pour autant, (il ne savait pas…)

– C'est vrai ! Mais je pensais que ça serait supportable mais apparemment non ! Ça fait 15 jours que je dors plus ou que j'ai des insomnies parce que le lit est froid et toi, t'as toujours pas compris ! Sale Marimo décérébré… » Il avait presque chuchoté cette dernière phrase.

Le vert haussa les sourcils, plus que surpris. Il n'en revenait pas, son blondinet était en colère à cause de leur lit froid, il s'y attendait à celle-là ! À force de réfléchir, la compréhension fit son petit chemin dans sa tête d'algue… Alors comme ça, son cuistot colérique ne pouvait pas dormir sans lui ? Zoro aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il l'adorait même ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'après réflexion, il remarqua les cernes plus que visibles sur son visage d'ange.

Il sourit tendrement et s'approcha du blondin qui regardait ses pieds et était devenu rouge au possible depuis qu'il avait avoué son « secret ». Il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne, sentant son amant se détendre contre lui.

« – Alors comme ça, je te suis indispensable pour dormir ? c'est mignon, ajouta Zoro avec un petit sourire taquin.

Le blond grogna tout en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou du vert.

– Ta chaleur ! Pas toi mais ta chaleur que j'ai besoin, c'est pas pareil. Et prends pas la grosse tête.

Zoro rit d'un rire franc à cette dernière remarque, c'est qu'il le connaît bien, le petit blondinet. Cependant il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

– Ma chaleur ne va pas sans moi donc t'as besoin de moi quand même !

Sanji se renfrogna encore plus et voulut sortir de cette étreinte amoureuse mais Zoro le retint et dit :

– Ça va je te taquine et ça me fait plaisir que tu ais besoin de moi, au moins ça prouve que tu m'aimes un peu !

– Bien sûr que je t'aime baka ! Se vexa Sanji avant qu'il embrasse passionnément son Marimo. »

Après cela, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Zoro s'allongea en dessous sur le dos et Sanji sur lui, la tête sur son torse et sur le ventre. Scène toute mignonne, toute romantique, que les deux appréciaient, après, dans les moments de calme, après que la tempête soit passée. Main dans la main, une du vert dans les cheveux dorés et l'autre de Sanji, faisant des allers-retours sur le torse musclé.

Le plus jeune raconta son séjour, ses galères sous les oreilles attentives du plus vieux qui par moment l'interrompait pour soit poser des questions soit se foutre de lui parce qu'il s'était encore perdu. Le vert ne faisait attention aux moqueries, habitué, de toute façon il aurait sa revanche… Il continuait de décrire ses activités, ennuyantes en ce qui concernait les réunions de travail (son boulot en lui-même n'était pas aussi chiant !) mais très intéressantes quand il s'agissait des visites de la ville et de ses monuments typiques. Contrairement aux apparences, Zoro adorait tout ce qui touchait à l'Histoire comme sa sœur Robin, qui était devenue archéologue. Son amant aimait beaucoup l'écouter parce qu'il racontait cela avec passion. Puis ce fut au tour de Sanji de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines au restaurant où il travaillait.

Le temps passa rapidement et ce fut pour eux l'occasion de préparer le repas ensemble, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas sans jouer ou s'embêter, ce n'aurait pas été digne de leur couple ! Après quelques lancés de riz et de farine, le repas était prêt : des onigiris, de la soupe miso et des crêpes. Ils mangèrent en discutant et riant. Sanji racontait les derniers potins du coin comme par exemple Luffy et Nami qui sortaient ENFIN ensemble après des mois à se tourner autour ou Doflamingo qui partait en prison en prison à cause de ses trafics de drogue, ça faisait déjà un dealer de moins. Que de bonnes nouvelles !

Puis, ils squattèrent encore le canapé pour regarder la télé. Le blond commença à s'endormir mais avant qu'il le soit totalement, il partit dans leur chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec une couverture et un oreiller qu'il balança à Zoro.

« – Tiens ! Tu dors dans le canapé ce soir, c'est ta punition. » Sanji était ferme et n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Encore une fois son amant fut surpris et pensa « Sale blondinet bipolaire ! ». Il soupira cependant il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre ce qu'il lui était donné si gentiment. Le blond n'ajouta rien et repartit dans leur chambre pour se coucher.

Le voyageur regarda encore un peu la télé avant d'aller chercher des affaires propres pour dormir dans leur espace intime. En entrant, il vit son amant trembler comme une feuille et recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un sommeil agité. Zoro soupira de l'idiotie du blondin.

 _« Baka-Cook, tu gèles ! C'est pas moi que tu punis mais toi. »_ se dit-il.

Il se changea, enfin enleva son tee-shirt et n'enfila qu'un boxer propre. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couette de leur lit, se contrefichant de la punition, son amant avait plus que froid, il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état. Donc il se colla au dos de Sanji et passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Celui-ci se colla au maximum contre lui pour capter le plus de chaleur possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne trembla plus et ne s'agita plus. Zoro avait pris la bonne décision même si ce n'était pas la nuit à laquelle il avait rêvée. Mais il se vengerait ! Le lendemain Sanji aurait son quota de chaleur pour l'année ! Et de sueur aussi… Promesse de sabreur !

Et en effet, le blond fut réveillé par des mains bien baladeuses le lendemain, le (ré)chauffant plus que nécessaire !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Pauline**


End file.
